Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a container for liquid cosmetics and, more particularly, to a container for liquid cosmetics that protrudes, at the moment of removing a cap, a sponge wet with a liquid cosmetic product by means of the elasticity of a compression spring for prompt use, provides, when applying the cosmetic product, buffering functionality by means of the compression spring to guarantee convenience, retracts the sponge backward by compressing the compression spring to store the sponge when recapping the cap and maximizes tightness, reducing the length of the container, by means of the elasticity of the compression spring when recapping the cap.
Description of the Related Art
Lipsticks with various colors may be generally considered when referring to makeup products for lips. However, diverse liquid cosmetic products stored in a container have been commercialized such as lip care products with brilliant colors for caring lips according to use, lip glosses for young generation, lip balms, lip tins, lip plumpers, etc.
Such makeup products for lips have functions of preventing moisture on the lips from being evaporated, keeping the lips moistened by means of colored makeup and separating the lips from the outside, thereby protecting the lips from physical impact from the outside.
Patent Literatures 1 through 4 are exemplified regarding to the container for such liquid cosmetic products.
Patent Literature 1 discharges, by rotationally adjusting an operating knob, a certain amount of a liquid cosmetic product filled in a container unit to a puff of a discharging cap assembled to the front end of the container unit.
Patent Literature 2 includes a body that has a storing unit and a pressurizing member combined with the body in order to discharge, by pressurizing, a liquid cosmetic product so that a user can adjust the amount of the liquid cosmetic product discharged via a discharging groove of the pressurizing member when they pressurize the liquid cosmetic product contained in the body by using the pressurizing member.
Patent Literature 3 draws upward liquid contents absorbed in a porous absorption member to use the contents when a piston is raised by rotating a rotating body that pressurizes the absorption member.
Patent Literature 4 includes a storing space in a cap unit and a container unit, respectively, stores a cosmetic product in the cap unit besides the product stored in the container unit and has a rotating unit and a lifting and pressurizing unit that discharge the product via an applicator in order to help a user mix and use the cosmetic products with various forms and colors.
Each of the Patent Literatures 1 through 4 has a puff sponge, or applying pad, which is assembled to the front end of its container body for applying the liquid cosmetic product on the lips and an adjusting knob, or rotating body, which is assembled to the lower end or the outside of the container body and pushes the liquid cosmetic product filled in the container body so that the product is absorbed into the sponge, or applying pad, due to capillary action.
Such previous technologies require a rotating body or an adjusting knob that has the function of adjustment and should be rotated to absorb the liquid cosmetic product filled in the technologies into a sponge, or applying pad.